1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to actuators for use with an aerosol container having a tilt-actuatable valved spray nozzle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,045,878, William F. Blanford et al. disclose an operating handle for an aerosol container into which the spray can may be fitted and secured without use of closing means. The handle carries a trigger assembly which is pivotally mounted thereto and which includes an outer tip overlying the control button of the spray can to engage it for displacement in response to movement of the operating lever.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,812, Klass J. van Lit discloses a wall mounted receptacle for aerosol cans including a wall mountable bracket which receives and supports the container in a fixed position, and a shroud member enclosing the container and the bracket which defines an opening receiving the valve stem of the spray can. The shroud members pivotally attach to the bracket at a point spaced from the valve such that the valve stem is tilted by the shroud member when the shroud member is pivoted on the bracket.